


Boyfriend

by Fire_Bear



Series: Ivan [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I think or it's), (should probably not use that tag but, (somewhat), (they appear but the main characters aren't detectives), After care, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Detectives, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Emotional Manipulation, Unsafe Sex, but it's only slight and only really revealed in the next part that it's manipulation..., it's important), please see a/n, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is happily dating Ivan, now living with him in his flat. Everything seems to be going perfectly - until some detectives appear at their door, accusing Ivan of all sorts...
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/England (Hetalia)
Series: Ivan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to aim for getting this done for Christmas - and I failed. =/
> 
> (What happened was that I was trying to write something else for another fandom and then decided that I didn't like it halfway through so I switched to this - just as I got super busy and didn't have the time to write it.
> 
> I put in manipulation in the tags and... it sort of is and sort of isn't. For instance, if Arthur wasn't willing to let what happens go in order to go to bed with Ivan, I'm sure it wouldn't really work. But they're both infatuated with each other - perhaps dangerously so...

Arthur couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He was snuggled up in his new flat, waiting for his boyfriend to return home. Even thinking about that fact made tingles run down Arthur’s spine. With his hands cradling his mug of tea, he gazed at the coffee table and reflected on how lucky he felt. 

Only four months ago, Arthur had started dating his neighbour, Ivan. They had begun with an incredible session of fucking in their broken down lift but quickly moved onto dating. Before Arthur knew it, he had an incredibly sweet boyfriend. Then, a few weeks ago, Ivan had shyly asked him if Arthur wanted to move in. Arthur had been delighted, especially since there were days when he barely saw the inside of his own flat. Though Arthur’s friends had since told him that they were likely moving too fast, Arthur had waved them off. He was happy with Ivan, so much so that he often found himself simply waiting in the flat for him to get home from work, looking forward to the affection and desire he would experience under Ivan’s expert hands.

At the moment, he was curled up under his favourite blanket, one that had tiny dragons embroidered in it. He had been given the blanket by Ivan on one of their outings; Arthur had expressed his desire to have it but couldn’t afford it due to increasingly pricey bills. When Ivan had walked through the door with it over his arm, Arthur had been ecstatic and rewarded him with a night in bed, the blanket draped carefully over the very chair he was sitting in. Glancing at where they had gone at it, Arthur felt his cheeks heat and his cock twitch at the memory.

Just as he took another sip of his tea, there was a knock at the door. Blinking, Arthur pushed himself out of the chair, caught his blanket to wrap around his shoulders and set down his cup on the side table. Ivan had a key and they weren’t expecting anyone, so who could it be? Was it their landlord? Since Arthur had moved in with Ivan, he hadn’t seen the horrible man at all. Were they behind on their rent? Had a bill not been paid? Was something else wrong, like the building being on fire?

His imagination ran away with him as he made his way to the door. The people on the other side, however, were not what Arthur had been expecting at all. Both of them were in suits, one tall with blond hair and the other shorter, also with blond hair, though his fell to his chin. Their stern expressions matched and didn’t soften at Arthur’s concerned look. 

“May I help you?” he asked, wondering whether this was some sort of home invasion.

“Arthur Kirkland?” said the taller man.

“Yes…?”

“You live with Ivan Braginski, yes?”

Frowning, Arthur nodded. “Yes. What… Why are you here? Has something happened?” His mind leapt to the worst case scenario and he felt his heart stop. “Is-Is he okay? He’s not…? What’s going on-?”

“Please, Mister Kirkland,” said the smaller man. “Pull yourself together. Your partner is fine.”

“Then… Who are you? What do you want?”

The taller one reached into an inner pocket of his long coat and pulled out a wallet of some kind. Arthur watched in confusion as he flicked it open to reveal a police ID, the sort that detectives usually had in TV and film. “I’m Detective Inspector Beilschmidt and this is Detective Sergeant Zwingli. We’d like to speak to you about your partner.”

“What? What is this about?” Arthur asked, feeling increasingly panicked. What could the police want with Ivan? Was he in some sort of trouble? Maybe his business was associated with someone who had committed fraud or had murdered someone - was Ivan a suspect?

“This matter is quite sensitive,” Beilschmidt said. “May we come inside?”

“I- Yes… Of course,” Arthur replied, stepping aside and holding the door open.

Both detectives walked in, the sergeant inclining his head at Arthur in some sort of show of respect. Arthur merely blinked at him, still puzzled and concerned. Once they were inside, Arthur closed the door and made his way down the hall to the living room. He led the way into the room and they situated themselves with the detectives on the couch (where he had thanked Ivan for the blanket) and Arthur on Ivan’s armchair. Hopefully, it would feel like Ivan was there to comfort him.

“So, Mister Kirkland,” said Beilschmidt. “We’re here to ask you about your boyfriend’s business.”

“His-? Why would you ask _me_ about that?” Arthur queried, frowning deeper.

“We would like to find out what you know about it,” Zwingli explained.

“I- It's a furniture company that makes furniture out of recycled materials. And he bought over a struggling clothing company that has shops in Central London.” Arthur looked between them, feeling nervous the more he spoke and the more neutral their faces became. “Just two weeks ago, he bought over a Chinese restaurant,” he added, a distant smile forming on his lips. “He brought me home a fortune cookie that said that our love would endure. It was very sweet.” At least, it had been until Arthur had stepped over to Ivan where he sat in his chair, and leaned down for a kiss – then it had quickly become sexy.

“Is that all you know?” Zwingli demanded.

“That's all there is to know,” Arthur firmly replied, hoping he was right.

“Mister Kirkland, the reason we are here to talk to you,” Beilschmidt told him, “is because we have reason to believe that your partner is using those businesses as a front for a criminal empire.”

“What?” Arthur stared at them with wide eyes, confused as to why they would think such horrible things about his Ivan.

“We've been trying to take him down ever since he arrived in England,” Zwingli said, scowling.

“But... But he was only sixteen when he came here.”

“Exactly,” Zwingli said, as though that explained everything.

“He couldn't have- He wouldn't-” Arthur stared at the coffee table, struggling to take in what they were saying. It was so ludicrous that he simply couldn’t absorb it.

“I understand that this will come as quite a shock,” Beilschmidt said, gentle and reassuring. “But everything leads back to Ivan.”

“You-You have evidence?” asked Arthur, clasping his hands tightly together in his lap. _He_ had evidence - of a sweet and kind man who loved him. There was plenty of it compared to whatever they had.

“I'm sure you're aware of some of the gang crimes and deaths in this area,” Beilschmidt continued. “There are drugs and knives and bats on the streets. People are _dying_. Will you help us?”

Arthur glared at him. “What. Evidence?”

“We don't have enough,” Zwingli interjected. “But we know that he was present when one of his laymen was murdered. We have a witness.”

“Is... that your evidence? Your witness could be lying,” Arthur protested, leaning forward slightly, the blanket slipping from his shoulders.

The detectives looked at each other. “We have considered that,” Beilschmidt told Arthur. “But Ivan has been known to us for some time. We believe he has connections in the upper management of the police.”

“They're a disgrace to the force,” Zwingli growled.

“Any evidence of him being involved in these crimes has been erased. But we finally have a witness and so we can investigate more thoroughly. If we could have your cooperation, we could probably bring him down.”

Arthur's brow furrowed deeper. “You have absolutely no evidence that it was my Ivan,” he told them, his fists clenched. “All you have is an unreliable witness. They probably didn't even see him! And you're just swanning in here and telling me- telling me lies! He can't possibly be able to hurt anyone like that – he's always saving little creepy-crawlies and he brought home a stray cat he'd found once. And he gave that cat back when he found out it actually belonged to someone.”

“He's done horrible things you don't know about, Mister Kirkland,” said Beilschmidt, gently.

“Name them,” Arthur challenged them, eyes narrowed, “if you know so much more about my boyfriend than I do.”

“He's murdered people,” said Zwingli without a moment's hesitation. “Brutally and in cold blood. He gives out drugs and knives to kids. If he wants something, he threatens the owner until they give it to him. That's probably how he got that restaurant and clothing company.”

“There's also evidence of underground gambling rings and pubs,” Beilschmidt added. “A lot of people go missing from there and we have suspicions that he's smuggling them out of the country to-”

“Enough!” Arthur snapped. His chest was heaving, a lump lodged in his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wished Ivan was there to dissuade their suspicions or to give him a hug to reassure him. Instead, he would have to get rid of them himself. “You-You have no evidence. You can't just come in here and accuse Ivan of all sorts!”

“We-” Beilschmidt began.

“I don't want to know what you think!” Arthur barked. “Get out of my flat.”

“He's not what you think he is,” Zwingli said, even as both detectives stood.

“Out! Out, get out!” yelled Arthur, leaping to his feet to usher them away. “I don't want to see you ever again! And-And don't you dare try to frame him!”

“We would never do that,” Beilschmidt insisted. “That's likely what started this all-”

“Get. _Out_!”

Arthur squeezed past them to open the door. Before he could reach out to grab hold of Zwingli to push him out, the detectives walked past him – without an acknowledging nod this time. Once they were outside, Arthur turned to face them, glowering at them both. Zwingli seemed just as angry but Beilschmidt seemed more exasperated.

“Even if there's very little evidence, we'll find some eventually,” he told Arthur. “So we'll be back with a warrant and you'll have to change your perspective.”

“I won't,” Arthur insisted, and swung the door closed.

Once he had, he returned to the living room and made his way to Ivan's chair. He flopped down and curled up, hugging his knees. Then he turned his head into the back cushion and inhaled deeply, trying to smell Ivan to give himself some comfort, hoping that Ivan would be home soon.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur heard the scrape of the key in the lock. Eyes widening, he leapt up from the chair and hurried to the hall. By the time he reached it, Ivan had just finished locking the door, though his coat and scarf were still on. Arthur didn't let him have the time to remove either of them; he launched himself into Ivan's arms, standing on his toes so he could do so comfortably. 

“Solnyshko?” Ivan said before he wrapped those arms around Arthur. He relaxed a little as he felt Ivan’s large hands on him. One was tenderly placed on the small of his back, while the other ended up possessively cupping Arthur’s arse. Arthur loved the way Ivan held him - it made him feel loved and cared for as well as incredibly sexy. 

With his fingers brushing along Ivan’s scarf, Arthur turned his head from where he’d buried it in Ivan’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re home,” Arthur said, thinking of how easy it could have been to have lost Ivan completely, whether to the police or to death. He felt the tears come upon him again and struggled to hold them back. All of his stress and fear translated into his tight grip of Ivan, hoping to never let him go.

“What has brought this on?” Ivan asked, drawing Arthur closer. He even gave Arthur’s arse a little squeeze, making Arthur jolt a little. 

Resisting the urge to kiss Ivan and draw him further into the flat to let Ivan fuck him, Arthur pulled away. He had told himself that he would tell Ivan what had happened, so he had to tell him now before they were distracted. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Ivan so he could look at him, though he stayed close. “There were detectives here earlier,” Arthur told him, frowning at him. “They were saying things about how you were some sort of… mob boss.”

Ivan blinked at him, his smile still there. It was a confused smile. “Why would they think that?”

“I-I don’t know,” Arthur replied. “They said something about murders and drugs and that you’ve been doing this since you were _sixteen_.”

“Did they?” Ivan said, his tone perplexed. However, as Arthur watched, his smile seemed to grow a little sharper.

“Yes,” Arthur said, his eyes roving over Ivan’s face. As soon as he spoke, Ivan’s expression relaxed and he smiled down at Arthur again. “What’s going on, Ivan? Why would they think that?”

“I don’t know,” Ivan replied, lifting his hand from Arthur’s hip to cup Arthur’s jaw. His thumb rubbed over Arthur’s cheek; the loving sensation made Arthur turn his head into the touch. “Someone must be trying to get some sort of revenge on me. Perhaps they lost their job in one of the shops I own and accused me of things I didn’t do.”

Arthur took in Ivan’s reassuring smile and his sincere eyes. It only confirmed what he thought: Ivan could not have done what the detectives said he had. “Thank goodness,” Arthur said with a sigh. 

“Did you believe them?” asked Ivan, his tone stilted.

“What? No! Of course I didn’t!” Arthur raised his hands to Ivan’s face. “I was worried they would be able to twist their ‘evidence’ into their own tale and arrest you. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Ivan pulled Arthur closer. “You’re being very sweet,” he murmured, his lips suddenly much closer to Arthur’s than before. 

“Hm.” Arthur smirked, his eyes lidded. “Maybe that’s because the detectives were sitting on the couch and all I could think about was that you’d fucked me there a couple of weeks ago.”

Smile growing, Ivan dropped his head a little more so that their noses were pressed together. Arthur took the opportunity to slide his nose up and down Ivan’s, making the moment briefly tender. “You are teasing me.”

“Maybe,” Arthur breathed.

They stayed as they were for a moment. Then Ivan’s hand slid around to the back of Arthur’s head and, with a squeeze of Arthur’s arse, he pulled Arthur onto his toes and into a kiss. Arthur made a muffled noise as their lips pressed together which quickly turned into a moan as Ivan kneaded his arse. His arms slipped around Ivan’s neck as he tried to pull him closer. Arthur even parted his lips so that Ivan could kiss him more deeply. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ivan slipped his thick tongue into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur let him dominate the kiss: he loved how cared for he felt as Ivan took him to orgasmic highs with careful lips and fingers. He already wanted more and Ivan had barely begun, only licking along Arthur’s tongue and around his teeth. 

By the time they pulled apart for air, Arthur’s heart was pounding and his cheeks were warm. He stared into Ivan’s dark, focussed eyes and shuddered, delighted by the hunger he could see there. “Ivan,” he murmured, unable to think of anything but him.

“Bed,” Ivan growled.

“Mm,” Arthur agreed.

Clearly eager to get started, Ivan wasted no time in placing his hands firmly under Arthur’s bum and hoisting him up. Since Ivan often liked to show off the muscles he had, Arthur had long since gotten used to being picked up as easily as a sack of potatoes. He was quick to wrap his legs around Ivan’s waist. Ivan squeezed his arse again and Arthur grinned, looking forward to whatever Ivan would think of.

Ivan made his way to _their_ bedroom. As soon as they reached the perfectly made bed, Ivan dropped Arthur on top of it and climbed on top of him, grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss. Arthur melted into it, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the covers. His cock was already twitching, ready for Ivan’s touches. 

Unfortunately, Ivan slowly drew away. Arthur opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering, as he tried to work out what was happening, noticing the line of saliva that briefly kept them connected. Ivan was backing up, leaving him on the bed so he could stand up. Arthur whined, pulling himself upright.

“Where are you going?” he demanded. 

“Nowhere,” Ivan answered as he began to unbutton his coat.

Perking up, Arthur watched avidly as Ivan removed his outer layer to reveal the long-sleeved top he wore, dark in colour. Once he had shrugged out of his coat and thrown it over the chair in front of their vanity, Ivan removed his scarf, sliding it around his neck until it was free. He threw that beside the coat, his neck still protected by the top. Sometimes, Arthur yearned to see what was under his tops and coats; most of the time, the mystery and the allure merely attracted Arthur to Ivan all the more.

Finally, Ivan returned to Arthur, leaning down to pull Arthur’s lips closer with a hand on the back of his head. Arthur went willingly, already parting his lips in preparation for Ivan’s tongue. He kissed back just as hard as Ivan did, though he eased off when Ivan bit Arthur’s lip and drew a groan from him. Gripping Ivan’s top, Arthur tried to pull him down on top of him, but Ivan resisted and pulled away so that they could gaze into each other’s eyes.

“I want to show you how much I love you,” Ivan told Arthur. “And show you that I can’t be what those people said.”

“Mm, yes please,” Arthur murmured. He tugged on Ivan’s top again. “Show me.”

“I will. But…” Ivan pulled away a little more. “You’re going to try to make me go faster, aren’t you?”

“No, I won’t,” promised Arthur, knowing full well that he might break it when he got too riled up.

“You will,” said Ivan. “Undress and move back to the headboard.”

Understanding, Arthur did as he was told, getting up to remove everything he was wearing before he crawled to his designated spot. There, he lay down, his head on their pillows. They had done this before, several times, and each time had Arthur overwhelmed from the sensations. Yet, he loved it, found it exciting and perfect. Once he was in position, he stretched his arms above him and gripped the wooden slats. 

Beside him, Ivan walked the length of the bed, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s body. He reached the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Arthur squirmed as he watched Ivan dip his hand inside. He knew exactly what was in it; there was likely enough to open their own sex shop, another business for Ivan to own. 

A tiny jingle came from within as Ivan pulled something out. Arthur’s eyes locked on Ivan’s large hand as it lifted from the drawer, savouring the sight of him revealing a set of black handcuffs. They were slightly padded - just enough to stop Arthur from slicing his wrists open but not enough to stop them from being rubbed raw. The bite of pain always heightened Arthur’s pleasure and he smiled up at Ivan as his boyfriend approached.

“Hand,” Ivan said, voice gentle and smile sweet.

Obediently, Arthur held it out. Ivan took it and carefully placed one cuff around Arthur’s wrist. Then he pulled it towards the headboard and threaded it through the slats. With a final click, Arthur’s other wrist was cuffed. Taking hold of his wrists, Ivan tugged at Arthur’s bonds, proving that he was well and truly stuck. Arthur smiled up at Ivan when he pulled back, his heart already beating far more quickly than normal.

Ivan moved to sit beside Arthur, reaching out to Arthur’s face. “I love you,” Ivan told him as he cupped his face. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

“I do,” Arthur said. He hesitated then, aware that he had never actually told Ivan that he loved him, not seriously. Occasionally, he would let it slip during the throes of passion, but he had never gotten up the courage to say the words. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, since Ivan had already declared it multiple times - there was no need to fear that he was saying it too soon or that Ivan didn’t love him back. Now, though, he wanted to say it, he wanted Ivan to know how much he felt for him and that he wouldn’t abandon him when the police tried to pin the absurd mafia claims on him.

However, before he could say anything, Ivan trailed his hand down Arthur’s neck and to his chest. Surprised, Arthur took a shaky breath, distracted from his thoughts. Those thick fingers quickly found his nipple and took hold of it. As Ivan rolled the nub between thumb and forefinger, Arthur felt a rush of pleasure and arched into it, jerking the handcuffs. His eyes widened and he watched as Ivan leaned over to kiss him, though he didn’t stop rubbing at Arthur’s nipple. 

The sensations of the slight pain in Arthur’s wrist and the stinging in his nipple from Ivan’s squeezing had Arthur’s cock stirring. Ivan’s lips moved against his, their tongues twining and pushing against each other. It became wetter and hotter the longer they kissed until Arthur could barely breathe. Thankfully, Ivan had gotten good at knowing when to pull away to give Arthur air and so it wasn’t long before Arthur was gasping in air, their lips still connected by their saliva. His legs were bent as he squirmed, wanting a touch on his dick or elsewhere. Instead, Ivan twisted Arthur’s nipple and dove in for another kiss.

Eventually, Ivan began to move downwards, his lips and tongue caressing Arthur’s skin. Arthur hummed with pleasure, jerking at his restraints, yearning to press Ivan closer to his bare skin. His teeth scraped against Arthur as he moved from his neck down to his collarbone and down his chest. He knew where Ivan was going; Arthur bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep from moving.

Sure enough, Ivan’s lips found Arthur’s other nipple. With a firm tongue, Ivan lapped at it, coating Arthur in saliva. The warmth and wetness aroused Arthur further and he moaned, long and loud. Then Ivan wrapped his lips around the bud and began to suck with long pulls. Arthur’s breathing laboured until he was gasping with each pass of the tongue and flicking twist of Ivan’s fingers.

By the time that Ivan pulled away - leaving both nipples red and tingling - Arthur was fully hard and desperate for relief. His hips rose and fell minutely, trying to get much needed friction from _something_. Each time his lower half moved, he inadvertently tugged on his bonds with a muted jangle. His eyes struggled to stay open but, when he spotted Ivan watching him, Arthur forced himself to gaze at his lover.

“You… This- Ivan, please,” Arthur babbled, wanting Ivan closer. The memory of the detectives accusing Ivan of despicable things was in the back of Arthur’s mind. He wanted to keep Ivan close so as not to lose him, wanted him closer than ever before.

Ivan’s smile widened. “You are always so eager for me, aren’t you?”

Smirking, Arthur said, “Of course I am. You’re mine.”

“You’re mine,” Ivan echoed, a confirmation and promise all in one.

“Please, Ivan.”

“No, moya lyubov,” Ivan replied, his tone teasing. “I told you I would show you my love, and I shall.” And he leaned down for a slower kiss, his tongue only pushing against Arthur’s with half of his strength. The obvious love made Arthur’s chest ache, feeling tight and full all at once. It was with a whine of protest that his lips left Ivan’s as the man moved further down the bed and Arthur’s body.

Arthur barely had time to register the quick kisses to his stomach before Ivan’s chin brushed over his cock. With a gasp, Arthur’s hips bucked, the handcuffs digging into his wrists as he tried to grab hold of Ivan’s hair. Instead, he was left to wait while Ivan took hold of Arthur’s leg at the back of his knee and push it aside. Once Ivan deemed it to be at the perfect angle, he began to kiss up and down Arthur’s inner thighs. His teeth made an appearance, this time biting tiny marks into his legs, claiming Arthur more completely. The lovely sensations made Arthur melt into the bed as he gripped the slats, desperate for friction or more definite pleasure. 

Desperate for Ivan to open him up and be inside him.

Unfortunately, Ivan was intent on keeping his promise of showing Arthur how much he loved him. The bigger man licked a strip up Arthur’s leg, his nose brushing up Arthur’s skin at the same time. Arthur shuddered as he grew closer to his crotch, the anticipation making his breath catch in his throat. Then, suddenly, he felt something on his dick - something wet and warm and familiar.

Crying out, Arthur jerked, the handcuffs biting into his wrists. His legs were held still at the last moment so he didn’t kick Ivan, but it was a near thing. With Ivan’s hands firmly holding his thighs, Arthur could only twitch in his hold, his toes curled. Even with all of Arthur’s movements, Ivan didn’t let up, his mouth and tongue and lips encompassing Arthur’s cock completely as he quickly and steadily bobbed his head up and down. With his pleasure quickly building, Arthur made several approving noises - moans and groans and gasps that grew in volume.

Heat built. The wet, lewd noises surrounded Arthur. Pain flashed through him each time he jerked with the need to hold onto Ivan. His nails dug into his palms. Ivan’s fingers were tight on Arthur’s legs, an anchor as he attempted to stay grounded despite how high he was floating. Pressure built until he was bucking up into Ivan, chasing his pleasure, getting closer and closer and-

Everything vanished, all of the delicious sensations gone in an instant. Arthur gasped and his eyes flew open, looking down the length of his body to where Ivan had lifted himself off Arthur’s cock. Arthur panted, his body involuntarily moving as he tried to find friction and heat. His nipples were hard and his dick stuck proudly up in the air. Even as he stared, trying to force his thoughts to come together, he could see the precum beading at the tip. Then he looked at Ivan’s sweet smile and Arthur’s breath caught. 

“I love you,” Ivan said, licking his lips. 

With his pounding heart, Arthur stared at him, wondering if he should say it back right then. Instead, he found himself saying, “ _Please_ , Ivan. I need you.”

“I know,” replied Ivan, looking proud.

Before Arthur could reply, Ivan changed his grip on Arthur’s thighs and bent his lower half upwards. Arthur’s legs hung in the air and his dick poked him in the stomach. With the way Ivan had him stretched and curved, Arthur knew that his hole was exposed. He could feel himself clenching and forced himself to relax; he had no doubt that Ivan could see it fluttering. There was no doubt what Ivan was going to do, and Arthur took a shallow breath in an attempt to prepare himself.

Despite anticipating it and having done it before, it still took Arthur’s breath away when Ivan’s mouth came into contact with his hole. The sucking kiss he left there made Arthur shudder and gasp as he pulled even harder on his cuffs. He could feel his precum sticking to his stomach where his cock bobbed against his skin. 

Something wet and warm pressed against him, sliding against his hole. Arthur knew it was Ivan’s tongue and tried to keep still. Instead, he squirmed, shifting only slightly in Ivan’s firm grip. It only served to push Ivan’s tongue in, the thickness of it spreading Arthur easily thanks to their sex the previous night. Slowly, Ivan pushed further in while Arthur gasped and cried out, panting from the full feeling that was being inserted into him. He wanted more and less and _everything_ that Ivan could give him. Tense, he could feel his pleasure building once more, getting closer to the edge.

Finally, Ivan’s tongue was fully inside Arthur; he could feel Ivan’s lips pressing against his skin in a facsimile of another kiss. After barely a moment of stillness to let Arthur get used to his presence, Ivan began to thrust his tongue in and out of him. Each time he pushed back in, he curled his tongue up, as if he was searching for Arthur’s prostate. Even though his tongue wasn’t long enough to press against it, Arthur swore he was being stimulated from Ivan’s movements. 

Closer and closer… Arthur could feel it coming, could feel his cock twitching, waiting for just one more stimulation to make him cum. He jerked in Ivan’s hold, his mouth a perfect ‘o’. His arms yanked on the handcuffs as he yearned to grab hold of Ivan’s hair. Ivan liked it when Arthur pulled on his hair when he was about to come.

That movement seemed to alert Ivan to how close Arthur was. Suddenly, he pulled away from Arthur’s hole, his tongue sliding languidly from Arthur. Whimpering, Arthur pulled on the handcuffs all the more, trying to grab hold of Ivan and pull him back. All he managed to do was send pain throbbing in his wrists. Slowly, with difficulty, Arthur lifted his head to frown at Ivan, panting heavily.

“What-? Why?” Arthur demanded, his hands clenched into fists around the slats. He could feel the wood digging into his palms; there would be marks there later.

“I told you,” Ivan said as he sat up and laid Arthur back onto the bed, “I’m showing you how much I love you.”

“But… No- If-If you want to show me that, then shouldn’t you let me come?”

Ivan’s perpetual smile widened and he pushed himself further up Arthur’s body so he could plant a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips. Before Arthur could do much more than part his to allow Ivan’s tongue access, Ivan pulled away to speak. “I want you to come when I’m inside you. You need to feel my hands on my body and my lips on yours.”

Arthur shuddered. “You… I’ll-I’ll come as soon as you’re inside me,” he told Ivan.

Tilting his head, Ivan hummed in thought. “No, you won’t,” Ivan said as he pushed himself off the bed.

For a moment, the arousal stopped Arthur from realising what was happening. When his mind caught up, his eyes widened. “Wait. No, Ivan, please. That- I _need_ to come already. I can’t-”

Ivan turned back to him from where he stood by the bedside cabinet. “You don’t want to?” he asked, his smile small and eyes sad. “I don’t want to take you if you won’t enjoy it.”

“I-” Arthur stopped and swallowed. Ivan’s upset look worked much like Alfred’s puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t refuse it. Besides, Arthur knew what would happen in both situations - he just wasn’t sure what would happen if he came before Ivan was ready. Would he wander off to the bathroom to take care of himself? Or would he work himself to completion in front of Arthur, arousing him once more, then refuse to do anything with Arthur once he’d come? Thankfully, today wasn’t a day where Ivan would fuck him regardless of when Arthur came, something they often did, so he knew that wouldn’t happen. Today was clearly about riling Arthur up until he was high from the pleasure. So, biting his lip, Arthur shook his head, resigned to the inevitable. “Do it,” he whispered, wondering if he should start regretting his decision.

With another of his smiles, Ivan opened the drawer and reached in. When he returned to Arthur’s side, he had a large ring in his hand. Arthur’s chest moved rapidly as he waited, anticipation making his body tremble. Ivan knelt on the bed beside Arthur’s groin. Carefully, almost lovingly, Ivan’s deft fingers brushed along Arthur’s cock. Holding his breath, Arthur felt Ivan slide the ring onto him: Ivan tugged on it to make sure it was snug. The pressure made Arthur flinch, aware of what would happen when Ivan started fucking him properly. 

“Please,” he breathed, _needing_ to feel more pleasure at the hands of his boyfriend.

“Patience,” said Ivan, his smile becoming more of a cheeky smirk.

Moving back, Ivan stood and moved up the bed until he was at head height. Arthur watched him approach, wondering what he was up to. Was he going to ask Arthur to get him hard with a blowjob? Or was he going to fuck his face? Of course, Ivan was still fully clothed, so neither of them were going to work. 

“Ivan?” Arthur murmured, his eyes watching Ivan’s every movement. 

“Don’t worry, darling. Just watch.”

Arthur did so as Ivan slipped off his shoes and socks, his movements quick and practiced. Once he had thrown them out of the way, he then lifted his hands to his waist. With hungry eyes, Arthur watched as Ivan’s hand found the buckle of his thick belt. Slowly, teasingly, Ivan began to undo it. Arthur licked his lips when he began to slowly slip it from the trouser loops. There had been a couple of times when Ivan had used his belt on Arthur and Arthur had enjoyed it. This time, however, Ivan merely dropped the belt and started on his trousers. Once Ivan pushed both his trousers and underwear down, his cock was visible; it popped up, already hard, thick and girthy. The sight made Arthur’s breath catch, anticipation making his heart pound and his own dick twitch.

With a quick peck to Arthur’s lips, Ivan turned back to the bedside table and fished out a bottle of lube. Even with all the preparation they both did for Ivan’s cock to be inside Arthur, Ivan still had to make sure he would be able to slide in without pain. They had done it dry once - Arthur had been in pain for longer than normal and hadn’t enjoyed it as much as Ivan’s usual careful ministrations. Finding a condom, Ivan got himself ready before he moved back down the bed.

The mattress moved beneath Arthur, shifting to and fro as Ivan crawled on. Arthur took a deep breath and lifted his head so that he could look down his body; Ivan kneelt over him, a leg on either side of Arthur’s. Their eyes met. Ivan’s smile helped Arthur to breathe; he would look after Arthur, keep him safe, love him for eternity. It made Arthur relax, his breathing calming as he watched Ivan shift into a better position.

“Are you ready?” Ivan asked. 

“Yes,” Arthur promised, watching his partner intently.

Gently, Ivan gripped Arthur’s legs and pushed them apart and up. In no time at all, Arthur’s knees were level with his ribs, his feet dangling in the air. He knew his hole was on full display and he gasped in a breath in anticipation. After a little shuffling, Arthur felt the tip of Ivan’s cock pressing against him. They both stilled, waiting.

Then, slowly, Ivan began to push in. Arthur let out another gasp, unable to keep the noise in. The stretching was mildly painful, though he was so used to it now that he could ignore it, could use it to fuel his arousal. It also made Arthur relax; it felt as though he was where he truly belonged. 

However, the further that Ivan went, the hotter Arthur felt. He could feel the pressure building in his gut, could feel the way he was on the edge. His heart was pounding, his breath laboured. Toes curling, Arthur jerked on the handcuffs, the pain there reminding him of his predicament. Clenching his fists around the slats, he could hear them creaking over his huffing and puffing. Tension built within him as he waited to come - each time, Ivan had to stop moving until he had relaxed once more. 

“So… So close,” Arthur gasped, weakly lifting his head to look at Ivan. “Please.”

“I’m not in yet,” Ivan informed him, his grip on Arthur tightening as he pushed further in. 

Arthur’s head dropped back to the pillow; it had shifted with their movements and now only the right side of his head landed on it. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to relax more, hoping that he would be able to come sooner if Ivan got inside him quicker. He wasn’t sure if it worked, the pleasure filling his mind until he could think of nothing but the friction, being filled and the way his cock throbbed painfully, waiting for release. His eyes were screwed shut so he couldn’t see Ivan, couldn’t see when he stopped moving entirely. It wasn’t until Ivan lowered Arthur’s legs so that he could grab hold of Arthur’s hips that he realised that Ivan was fully inside of him once more.

“I’m ready,” Arthur quickly said, opening his eyes to stare at Ivan. He hoped that would make Ivan start moving instead of waiting until Arthur had confirmed he wasn’t sore.

Ivan smiled, leaning forward, his hands slipping from Arthur’s hips. “I’m not,” he said. 

“What? Why-?”

Before Arthur could finish, Ivan planted his hands on either side of Arthur’s head. He paused to grab the errant pillow and cast it aside. Then both of his hands cupped Arthur’s face and drew him into a deep kiss, their tongues sliding against each other, hot and heavy. Arthur breathed heavily through his nose, shifting his hips slightly in an attempt to fuck himself on Ivan’s dick. Ivan seemed to notice, for one of his hands left Arthur’s face to grasp Arthur’s waist, his fingers spread and grip firm.

In one long slide, Ivan pulled himself out until only the tip was left inside. Arthur gasped into Ivan’s mouth at the way Ivan’s cock rubbed against him. Ivan kissed it away as he thrust inside, a deep stroke that made Arthur moan, muffled by Ivan’s tongue. With Ivan’s new position, Arthur’s dick brushed against his stomach, another sensation to add to his pleasure. The pressure against the ring built, making him throb in pain as his wrists stung.

“I love you,” Ivan murmured against Arthur’s lips, practically kissing the words into Arthur’s mouth. His hips kept thrusting at a steady, slow pace. It made Arthur’s response a groan that was swallowed by Ivan. 

As Ivan sped up, Arthur was flooded with pleasure and pain, a heady mix of sensations that made his cock throb. Ivan’s heated kiss, his lips and tongue caressing Arthur’s in a loving way. The way Ivan’s larger body covered his made Arthur feel protected and loved. His cock filled Arthur over and over, making Arthur his; the desire made Arthur feel wanted. Arthur’s legs had moved without him realising and he had wrapped them around Ivan’s waist, trying to draw him closer with his heels. Every time that Ivan rammed into him, Arthur tried to grab for him, tried to hold him - his wrists stung as they rubbed against the handcuffs. Trapped and squeezed tight, his dick throbbed with pain and pleasure, building and building till the pressure became too much.

He tried to speak then, though he didn’t pull away, wanting Ivan to be on and around him more than he wanted it to stop. Instead, he tried to say _Ivan_ and _please_ while he kissed, the words coming out garbled. Ivan didn’t seem to hear him, merely continuing his thrusting and kissing. Trapped as he was, Arthur could do nothing but lie there and take it, breathless, heart pounding. His legs tightened around Ivan as the pleasure began to overwhelm him, his mind on the verge of drifting on the haze of continuous pleasure he was experiencing.

Suddenly, Ivan pushed himself up from Arthur, their lips red and connected by their saliva. Arthur barely had the chance to protest, to plead, to say, “ _Ivan_ -” before Ivan’s hand was on his cock. The word became a shout at the extra touch. Almost cruelly, knowing full well what he was doing, Ivan stroked Arthur’s dick a few times.

“I’m-” Ivan told him, chest heaving, his hips still. “I’m close.”

“ _Please_ ,” Arthur begged, barely registering Ivan’s words.

Ivan’s fingers trailed down Arthur’s cock in response. With a firm grip, Ivan grabbed hold of the ring and pulled it off, the precum Arthur had produced helping its progress. Arthur gasped as it was pulled free, his dick twitching and dribbling still more precum. Once he’d thrown the ring aside, Ivan’s hand landed on Arthur’s hip. With a grunt, Ivan began to thrust again, quick and hard. Arthur’s head fell back, his eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped as his arse was pounded by his lover.

“Coming,” Ivan told him. “Lyu- Love- you.”

That seemed to make everything come to a head for both of them. With a gasp and another tug on the handcuffs, the pressure became too much and he came. His vision went white and his ears rang as he tried to catch his breath, his mouth agape. For a moment, his consciousness drifted, high with pleasure and love and _Ivan, Ivan, Ivan_. 

Slowly, he came back to himself, realising that he felt warm inside and that that meant that Ivan had come too. Ivan’s body covered him where he’d slumped over. Both of their chests pressed together as they gasped for breath. Neither of them spoke - they didn’t need to. Arthur had felt how much Ivan loved him and he treasured the way they were entwined together.

Eventually, Ivan pushed himself up. Leaning on one hand, he used the other to pull free from Arthur who groaned at the loss and the way he now felt bereft. Unable to move, Arthur watched as Ivan rose up and removed his condom, tossing it into the handy waste basket that had been left close by for that very purpose. Most of the contents were condoms and Arthur made a lazy mental note to empty it in the morning. Ivan turned back to Arthur, smiling languidly down at him.

“Hold on,” he murmured and leaned forward. 

Quickly but carefully, Ivan unlocked the handcuffs and released Arthur. His arms fell as soon as he was free, flopping onto the pillow above his head. He sighed as the pressure was removed, though the throbbing pain in his wrists made him wince. Ivan sat back on his heels once he had placed the handcuffs and key on the bedside table and caught sight of it. He frowned at Arthur’s expression and reached out to him.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked when Ivan grabbed hold of Arthur’s elbows and pulled him up.

“Come here,” Ivan said, tugging Arthur closer.

They ended up with Ivan seated on the bed with Arthur sideways on his lap. As soon as Arthur was slumped against Ivan’s chest, boneless and content, Ivan wrapped his arms around Arthur and lifted his arms. With gentle fingers, he rubbed at the raw strips on Arthur’s wrists, trying to soothe them. Arthur twisted in Ivan’s hold and burrowed his face into Ivan’s collarbone to hide his grimace. Ivan paused to press a kiss to Arthur’s head.

When Ivan stopped rubbing, Arthur lifted his head, expecting to have to leave Ivan’s lap so that they could lie down to cuddle. Instead, he watched in amazement as Ivan lifted Arthur’s wrist to his mouth. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s reddened skin in a gentle kiss, peppering his wrist with more and more of them. Then, in one long movement, Ivan licked along the sore, making Arthur shudder. With a glance at Arthur, Ivan kept up his ministrations, the kisses and licking soothing Arthur’s wrists enough that he sighed with relief. 

As he watched, Arthur felt his heart swell. This was what Ivan was truly like. He was kind and caring and loving. Whatever those detectives thought, they were wrong, Arthur knew. Ivan was amazing, completely perfect - and he was Arthur’s, just as he was Ivan’s. His chest filled with warmth and he couldn’t keep from smiling at Ivan. The feeling flooded him until he had to speak.

“I love you,” he said on a lovesick sigh.

Both of them stilled. It was the first time that Arthur had said it to Ivan properly and meant it. Ivan could hear that, _Arthur_ could hear that. Despite knowing that Ivan loved him too, Arthur’s heart sped up, waiting for some sort of response. Slowly, Ivan turned his head so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“I, um… I love you,” Arthur repeated, unwilling to back out of it when he saw the glee in Ivan’s eyes.

Instead of a reply, Ivan dropped Arthur’s wrist and reached for the back of his head. Arthur didn’t have a chance to question it before Ivan grabbed his hair, his fingers curled in the locks, and pulled him into a harsh, heady kiss. Ivan’s tongue insistently pressed against Arthur’s lips and Arthur obediently parted them, kissing Ivan back. Arthur reached up with shaking arms to grab hold of Ivan’s shoulders, gripping Ivan to keep him where he was. It was both lazy and fervent, fuelled by their love but impeded by their tired bodies. Or, at least, it was impeded by Arthur’s tired body - Ivan seemed to be energised by the confession.

Beneath Arthur, he could feel Ivan’s cock stirring once again, pressing against the cushion of his arse. 

Unable to stop himself, Arthur rocked himself against Ivan a few times until Ivan was half hard, his large member poking into Arthur’s hip. Their kiss broke as Ivan pulled away to gasp in a breath, clearly not expecting Arthur to help him along. His chest was heaving when he looked down at Arthur who smiled at him.

“I’m still a little out of it, but I can suck you off, darling,” he told Ivan.

For a moment, Ivan didn’t react. His eyes roved over Arthur’s face and down his body. Just when Arthur was going to pull away and lower himself down, Ivan shook his head. “No, I… I have told you I loved you, and shown you it. And you love me, too. But let me _claim_ you.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow and blinked. “What? ‘Claim’? What are you talking about, love?”

Ivan shuddered at the pet name, but tried to explain himself. “You know that I’m yours, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then let me ‘claim’ you. You’ll show me that you’re mine, like I showed you my love just now.”

Again, Arthur raised an eyebrow. He left that as his only response.

Chuckling, Ivan said, “I only mean it as a… roleplay, I think it is called.”

“Roleplaying in the bedroom? So… you want to roleplay me being claimed by you?”

“In a way. All I want is for you to let me do what I like to you. We’ll both feel good, but you won’t have any say in it.” Ivan shifted so he could lift Arthur from his lap and set him down onto the bed. “It would be rough sex.”

“Is that all?” asked Arthur, amused at the roundabout way that Ivan had taken to get there.

“I suppose it is. But it would also be a way to show how much you trust me as well as love me.”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then will you let me do what I want?” Ivan asked, pleasantly.

Arthur knew that he could refuse and Ivan wouldn’t think badly of him or complain. However, Arthur was both curious and willing. So he smiled, and said, “Of course.”

“Then sit here and put your arms behind your back,” Ivan told him, standing from the bed. 

Blinking, Arthur watched as Ivan moved back to the bedside table. When Ivan picked up the handcuffs again, Arthur hesitated before doing as he was told. He clasped his forearms together behind him, resting at the small of his back as Ivan turned and approached. Arthur couldn’t help but glance down at Ivan’s thick cock where it bobbed, not quite fully hard.

Once Ivan had walked around Arthur and sat behind him, he placed the cuffs on him. It stung a little as he clapped them on over where he had been rubbed raw, but Arthur ignored it, willing to do this for his lover. They would heal, eventually: Ivan’s arousal couldn’t wait. Arms trapped behind him, Arthur turned his head, wondering what Ivan would do now.

Smiling sweetly at him, Ivan grabbed hold of his hair and, with a harsh tug, he pulled Arthur off the bed. Alarmed, Arthur gasped and tried to quickly get his legs underneath him. His limbs, however, were still heavy from his orgasm, and his feet barely touched the carpet before he fell to his knees. Ivan was slow to move his hand down with him, and pain lanced through Arthur from the tugging at his hair. Wincing, Arthur looked up, finding Ivan’s cock at his eye level.

“You’re going to get me hard,” Ivan told him. His fingers curled into a tighter grip in Arthur’s hair.

Knowing what he meant, Arthur leaned forward, tugging at Ivan’s grip until he let him move towards Ivan’s dick. He pressed a kiss to Ivan’s tip and pulled away as he licked it. Then he pressed his tongue to the underside of Ivan and dragged it upwards. More pinpricks of pain in Arthur’s head let him know that his efforts were working.

However, he didn’t get any more time to give Ivan his attention as his lover pulled him backwards, harsh enough that Arthur was sure he’d pulled out some of his hair. “No,” Ivan growled, the sound sending shivers down Arthur’s spine. “I don’t want teasing. I want to be hard enough to fuck you.”

Arthur took in a shaky breath. “Fuck. Ivan…”

“Yes,” Ivan replied, and shoved Arthur onto his cock.

He barely had enough time to take a breath before he had a mouthful of hardening dick. It was so thick that it filled his mouth completely. Arthur was barely on Ivan’s cock for long before Ivan pulled him off, then pushed him back on. Ivan set a fast, brutal pace. There was barely any time for breathing, and Arthur didn’t have time to do much more than press his lips and tongue to Ivan’s searingly hot skin. 

With his arms secured behind him, Arthur felt increasingly like he had lost control. His heart hammered, eyes wide as he was forced back and forth. All he could see was Ivan’s pale pubic hair. All he could taste was Ivan. All he could hear was Ivan’s grunting as he fucked himself with Arthur’s mouth. His hands bumped into the top of his arse with each harsh movement; he was unable to keep them from flopping around behind him. To Ivan, he thought, he was nothing but a sex toy, there for his pleasure. Part of his mind supplied panic, his breathing growing shallower the longer he was fucked.

Another part loved it enough for him to quickly become aroused as well.

Suddenly, just as Arthur had resigned himself to swallowing Ivan’s cum, Ivan pulled him off. He kept pulling until Arthur was struggling to get his feet under him again, his breathing heavy as he tried to draw in all the air he had been lacking. Somehow, Arthur managed to get a foot flat on the floor and his legs halfway unfolded. But Ivan didn’t let him stand, throwing him onto the bed instead. Landing on his back, Arthur grimaced at the strange feeling on his head from where he’d been released. It tingled, as if he really had lost most of his hair. 

“No,” grunted Ivan. 

Arthur barely got the chance to see Ivan’s dark eyes, the lust palpable in his expression, before Ivan grabbed his hips and flipped him over. With no way to stop himself, Arthur found himself sprawled on his stomach, his half-hard cock trapped underneath him. There was no time to mourn the position; Ivan grabbed his hips again in a tight grip and pulled them upwards. For a moment, Arthur scrambled to work out what he was doing. It wasn’t until he managed to get his knees onto the bed that he figured it out. Ivan’s hands left his body briefly before they returned to his knees, spreading them further apart until he ended up with his arse in the air, hole on full display, his chest pressed to the bed. He turned his head until it was sideways - if he turned it just enough, he could see Ivan looming over him.

The sight sent a shudder running through him.

Ivan barely gave Arthur the time to adjust to the new position before he was spreading Arthur’s arse. His cock immediately pressed against Arthur’s hole, stretching him once more. Arthur gasped, turning his head a little to press his head into the mattress. With one long slide in, Ivan quickly sheathed himself within Arthur who groaned at being filled again, and so quickly. 

There was no time to revel in the content feeling that descended on Arthur. As soon as he’d gotten inside, Ivan pulled out before slamming back into Arthur. It was fast and deep, leaving Arthur both shocked and delighted. He moaned, loud and long, to let Ivan know that he approved, that he was enjoying himself. Ivan didn’t respond, speeding up into a punishing pace, each thrust hard enough to rock Arthur’s body.

With every thrust, Arthur’s arms slid along his body. Instinctively, he tried again and again to brace himself against the bed, but the handcuffs merely bit into the sore parts of his wrists, likely making them worse. He squirmed at the pain and growing pleasure; he still felt sensitive from their first round and it made him a little uncomfortable. Grimacing, he glanced over his shoulder a little more.

“I-” Arthur managed to say, trying to say his lover’s name.

In place of a response, Ivan growled and gave a particularly hard thrust. Arthur cried out in surprise and his head fell back to the bed. His head spun from the dizzying high that accompanied Ivan’s movement and all he could do was stay put. Which was why he startled when one of Ivan’s large hands landed on his head, pressing him into the bed. “Stay,” he commanded in such a low voice that Arthur gasped and shuddered, pushing back onto Ivan to pull him in all the more. With a whimper he wasn’t proud of, Arthur nodded and obediently let his upper half go slack, his knees wobbling as he tried to keep his arse in the air.

Ivan kept Arthur’s head pressed into the mattress as he started moving again. His free hand clamped down on Arthur’s hip to keep him still as he started up his brutal pace once more. Arthur gasped and groaned, shouting wordless cries whenever Ivan hit his prostate. The bigger man never shifted to aim whenever he found it, merely using Arthur’s body to get himself off, heedless of Arthur’s pleasure.

And Arthur was feeling wonderful, despite the situation. The sweet drag of Ivan’s cock inside him and the way he hit all the right spots. That thick dick filled Arthur completely each time it slid in. His own hung between his legs, almost obscene in how hard it was, dripping onto the covers below. Pain flared in his wrists each time he forgot about the handcuffs. The way Ivan pushed his head down, down, down. 

It made Arthur feel helpless. There was no way to escape this, no way to stop it. Ivan had trapped him so completely - it was almost as if Ivan feared that he would leave him now that Arthur had promised him love. But it wasn’t gentle; Ivan’s roughness was harsh and possessive. Arthur loved it, loved everything about the way he could only wait, knowing that Ivan’s pleasure would crest and fall. He had no doubt that he would be dragged down with him. 

Suddenly, the angle that Ivan was pounding into him changed. His cock brushed against Arthur’s prostate with every hard thrust, both rattling his body from the force of it and blinding him with intense heat. He gasped and struggled, wanting more, wanting less, wanting _everything_. With the way he was lying, Arthur was sure he could see his cock throbbing.

Then, without warning, everything stopped. Arthur’s entire body thrummed, ready and waiting, primed for release. He whined, unable to keep himself from making such embarrassing sounds, knowing Ivan liked it. Speaking of Ivan, the man had leaned over Arthur; he could feel the soft jumper brushing against his skin as Ivan’s body pressed down on the curve of his back. The press of lips on his shoulder surprised him for just a moment before he remembered how much Ivan loved him. Ivan shifted more and Arthur was aware of hot breath blowing over his ear, heavy and panting.

“You’re mine, Arthur,” Ivan murmured into his ear. The way his low voice drawled out his name made Arthur shudder, his cock twitching. 

“Ah, ah… Ivan,” Arthur managed to say, searching for words.

“I won’t let you go,” Ivan told him, and Arthur wasn’t sure how serious he was. Arthur didn’t care and cared even less when Ivan made a short, sharp thrust into him. “You can’t leave.”

“I won’t,” promised Arthur, breathlessly.

In an imperious voice, Ivan commanded, “Say it.”

“I-” Arthur gasped when Ivan thrust again. He shifted a little, his knees beginning to ache from holding his weight up. Another thrust had him groaning and he moved back against Ivan.

“Say it.”

“I’m… I’m yours,” Arthur told him, obedient as ever.

“Forever,” Ivan said.

“Forever,” Arthur mindlessly agreed, grinding back against Ivan as much as he could.

Ivan shifted again, lifting off of Arthur a little to be able to return to his harsher thrusts. Arthur’s body rocked under him, his cock swaying with each slap of flesh. The heat built within him, his breaths harsh. He tried to hold onto something, to anchor himself, and all he could do was scrabble at the handcuffs, his arms sore from the tension. Just as the pressure began to be too much, just as his mind began to drift on a wave of pleasure, Ivan leaned over again, not slowing in his thrusts. Arthur’s knees gave out, but Ivan’s grip kept him at the right level, speared on his dick with each movement.

“Mine,” Ivan growled into Arthur’s ear once again, driving down into him.

The word pushed Arthur over the edge with a cry. For a moment, he floated on the high - and then he was brought straight back down when Ivan kept going. His cock spurted again with another graze to his prostate, his arousal still heightened somewhat from the fucking he was still experiencing. Yet, he was now oversensitive and his entire body ached with each move Ivan made. Instinctively, he clenched around Ivan, wanting to keep him in, wanting him to stop, wanting to be filled.

A sudden liquidy warmth spread within him as soon as he did. Ivan thrust, short and sharp, two more times before he shoved himself inside as much as possible and stopped moving. Arthur groaned, confused as to why he could feel something inside of him instead of just the usual warmth. They always used condoms when they had sex - it was just common sense. Had Ivan forgotten to put one on in his excitement?

Both of them collapsed to the bed, Ivan’s arms wrapping around Arthur as they fell to the side. His cock slipped out as they moved and Arthur could feel Ivan’s cum slipping out and down his leg. He grimaced at the feeling but didn’t have the energy to scold Ivan for doing something so careless after being so diligent the first time. Instead, he let himself lean back into Ivan’s embrace, his arms trapped between them.

There was a calm silence for at least a minute. Ivan’s breathing slowed, as did Arthur’s. It gave Arthur a chance to reflect on the events of the past hour. He definitely loved Ivan and he’d enjoyed them making love, but he’d also thoroughly enjoyed being used and ‘claimed’. To Arthur, it felt like his heart, soul and body belonged to Ivan now, just as Ivan’s belonged to him. Images settled behind his eyes, dreams for the future: a house, a wedding, adoption, sitting on a garden bench in their old age…

“I love you,” Ivan murmured, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips. “I love you, too, darling,” he said. “That’s why…” Pausing, Arthur tried to turn so he could look at Ivan, rolled halfway and resorted to looking over his shoulder at the man. Ivan blinked at him, a perplexed smile on his face. “That’s why,” Arthur said, “you can’t let them - those detectives - take you away from me. I-I don’t know how I would cope if they’re going to-to _frame_ you for something. That… That _is_ what they’re-”

With a quick peck to Arthur’s lips, Ivan silenced him. “You don’t need to worry about them, moye solnyshko.” Ivan shifted and used his gentle hands to roll Arthur onto his back. He leaned over him, smiling sweetly. Arthur thought - briefly - that it looked rather sharp. “I will make sure that they don’t bother you ever again,” Ivan told him earnestly, and leaned down to seal his promise with a sweetly passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> After care happened a few minutes later - Ivan didn't leave his boyfriend like that. And then they went to sleep.
> 
> Arthur's half mug of tea went cold.


End file.
